Shikaku má svou snachu stále rád
by Aifsaath
Summary: Co se stane, když se Yoshino dozví, že Shikamaru a Temari spolu provádí techtle mechtle a že by mohla být veselka? Co se stane, když se to dozví Temarini bratři? A co se stane, když se obě rodiny sejdou na večeři? Katastrofa.  Romance/Family/Humor/Parody


Shikaku má svou snachu stále rád

Kdybyste se ho zeptali před několika lety, co považuje za ideální ženu, odpověděl by Shikamaru (za předpokladu, že by se s odpovědí vůbec namáhal), že je mu to vlastně docela jedno, ale neprotestoval by, kdyby se jednalo o ženu naprosto průměrnou. Odůvodnil by to tím, že teprve v průměru jsou všechny lidské vlastnosti dokonale vyváženy. Žena příliš krásná by vyvolávala zbytečné reakce, žena příliš ošklivá by pro změnu nevyvolávala reakce žádné. S ženou nadprůměrně inteligentní by strávil celé dny únavnými intelektuálními diskuzemi, s ženou inteligence podprůměrné by si povídal nanejvýš o ceně květáku na trhu a to navíc stěží. S ženou unylou by nevěděl co počít, a žena energická by pro změnu nevěděla co si počít _s ním_. S ženou příliš náruživou by byl příliš utahán, s ženou chladnou by… myšlenku raději nedokončíme.

Kdybyste mu před několika lety oznámili, že v den svých dvacátých narozenin bude sedět v jídelně otcovského domu spolu se svou rodinou a rodinou své vyvolené, kterou ani při nejlepší vůli nelze označit jako průměrnou, že ty okamžiky bude považovat za nejtrapnější chvíle svého života a že ho její bratři budou za to vše vášnivě nenávidět, nevěřil by vám. Ale stalo se tak.

Shikamaru zoufale visel očima na své snoubence a modlil se, aby jeho matku zasáhl blesk, bodl škorpion, vzal čert, trefil šlak, _cokoli. _Hlavně ať přestane ‚nenápadně' naznačovat Temari, že ji s _největší radostí_ vítá do rodiny. Temari překvapeně pozdvihla obočí, obrátila se k němu a sladkým hláskem (díky tomu Shikamaru poznal, že se blíží katastrofa) se ho zeptala, jestlipak jeho maminka mluví o _té_ záležitosti, o které se přeci dohodli, že si ji ještě nechají několikrát projít hlavou, než ji roztroubí do celého světa. Shikamaru si opět uvědomil, co za osobu sedí vedle něj.

(Průměrná žena by se cítila polichocena, kdyby matka jejího milého pozvala k sobě ji a její bratry, aby jim vyjádřila svou radost nad nadcházejícím sňatkem. Jenže Temari se od průměru nacházela stejně daleko jako Pluto od Slunce.)

„Gaara-kun, neostýchej se a naber si ještě!" pobízela neúnavně Yoshino šokovaného kazekageho, kterého si zjevně spletla s výkrmným vepřem. Gaara věnoval svému vrchovatě naloženému talíři poslední zmučený pohled, než se chopil hůlek a zcela nenadšeně se pustil do jídla.

„Co si máte nechat projít hlavou?" zpozorněl Kankuro, kterému se nějakým zázrakem podařilo odmítnout třetí nášup. Shikamaru s Temari si vyměnili nervózní pohledy. Aby odvrátil hrozící peklo, rozhodl se Shikamaru zamést celou záležitost pod koberec. Už si připravil uspokojující odpověď, když jeho matka, jeho nelítostná Nemesis, opět zasáhla.

„Tvoje sestra ti neřekla, že se chtějí s Shikou brát?"

(Zde by se hodilo doplnit jisté informace, aby nebyl čtenář zmaten následující reakcí. Potíž tkvěla v tom, že Kankuro a Gaara strpěli Shikamarua po boku své sestry jenom proto, že nepřikládali jejich románku žádnou vážnost. Navíc, o nějaké intimitě si Shikamaru mohl jenom nechat zdát. Nara si matně vzpomínal na jejich rozzuřené výrazy, když se jednou jedinkrát pokusil vplížit v noci do Temarina stanu. Gaarova vražedná grimasa působila mnohem spolehlivěji než nůžky kleštitele. A aby se bratři pojistili před sestřiným zneuctěním úplně, přilepili se Temari k patám, kdykoliv se Shikamaru objevil v Suně.)

„Cože?" Z výše zmíněných důvodů oba bratři vyskočili ze svých míst a jen díky duchapřítomnosti Nary Staršího se nevrhli na Shikamarua a nezardousili ho holýma rukama. „Hlavně mi neříkej, Tem, že musíš! Snad na tebe to prase nesáhlo!" vyjekl Kankuro. Chtěl se pohnout z místa, ale věznící stín mu v pohybu zabránil. „Shikaku-san? Mohl byste laskavě odvolat to jutsu?"

„Až vychladneš, synku. Vás se to týká také, kazekage-sama," odvětil Shikaku. Gaara se zašklebil, ale neřekl nic. Namísto toho se vyzývavě zahleděl sestře do očí a čekal, jestli jim to nevysvětlí.

„Můžete se uklidnit, ještě to není uzavřená záležitost," řekla Temari a zcela mimoděk sevřela Shikamaruovi ruku tak silně, až měl dojem, že několik záprstních kůstek se s ním zřejmě nadobro rozloučilo.

„To nás vážně uklidnilo," odfrkl si Kankuro. „Řekni nám, sáhl na tebe? Jsi těhotná? Zabiju ho!"

To už Temari zbrunátněla. „S váma dvěma za zadkem? Děláte si srandu? Kdy by mě asi tak mohl-?"

„Můj syn je gentleman a vaši sestru chová ve veliké úctě!" prohlásila Yoshino. „Navíc, něco takového by vyžadovalo fyzickou aktivitu. Musíte uznat, že můj syn by se s něčím takovým…"

„Mami!" zavyl Shikamaru. Jeho obličej nabyl odstínu přezrálého rajčete. Temari klesla čelist. Shikaku se zalykal smíchy.

„Dost!" Nemohl přestat. „Chovejte se…jako… civilizovaní… lidé." Všiml si Gaarovy grimasy. Znovu se rozesmál. Shikamaru by se smál taky, ale netrpěl sebevražednými sklony.

Konečně se uklidnili. Vrátili se k jídlu; jedli tiše a veškerá konverzace se omezila na pouhé ‚Podáš mi sůl?' a ‚Jsem alergický na česnek, děkuji.' Nutno podotknout, že poslední uvedená proklamace neměla žádný vliv na Yoshininu naběračku, která pravděpodobně mstila Shikamaruovu pohanu a zplna nakládala loutkáři na talíř. Kankuro si v duchu poznamenal, že jestli někdy Suna zopakuje invazi do Konohy, bude tenhle dům první budovou, která lehne popelem.

Bylo by to skvělé zakončení zkaženého večera, kdyby jeho matka nestrkala do všeho svůj všetečný nos.

„Čistě teoreticky, kdybyste se vy dva vzali, - říkám teoreticky, pánové - , kde byste se usadili?"

„My jsme nad takovými podrobnostmi ještě neuvažovali, mami."

„Nesmysl!" prohlásila rezolutně matka. „Mimochodem, Konoha je skvělé místo pro výchovu dětí. Ten vzduch, ta příroda, ta _kultura!"_

Shikamaru sledoval s malou dušičkou, jak si Kankuro protahuje prsty a jak se Gaara zálibně dívá na svou tykev s pískem.

„Ať se vezmeme nebo ne, zůstávám v Suně," prohlásila Temari. Všichni ztuhli.

Poprvé v životě vypadala jeho matka, že neví co říct. Její pohled, zprvu vyjevený, pak rozzuřený, se zaryl do dívčiných šedozelených očí. S vyzývavým úšklebkem jí Temari pohled oplatila. Chvíli na sebe obě ženy zíraly; bylo to, jako když se setkají dvě rozkacené kobry. Shikamaru raději nehádal, která z nich souboj vůlí vyhraje. Popravdě, sázel spíš na matku. Yoshino byla v tomto směru profesionálka. Jenže léta strávená pod Gaarovým Pohledem dokázala Temari zocelit a zakalit na úroveň velmistra. Po několika nervydrásajících minutách Yoshino konečně sklopila zrak. Mladší z žen se vítězoslavně usmála.

„Bravo," tleskal Shikaku se slzami smíchu v očích. „To jsem viděl prvně v životě! Synku, té se drž, ta tě nikomu nedá. Spolu se ve světě neztratíte." Zavdal si kořalky. Kankuro se zamračil. Alkoholismus je prý dědičný.

Gaara se nadechoval k protestu, že jestli se Shikamaru k jeho sestře byť jen přiblíží, ztratí se a to z povrchu zemského, byl však zastaven konejšivou rukou na svém rameni. Vlastně ta ruka nebyla tak docela konejšivá, poněvadž zarývala nehty velice bolestivým způsobem do jeho masa.

„Nechtěl by ses nadýchat čerstvého vzduchu, Gaaro? Vidím na tobě, že tě něco asi bolí," zašveholila Temari. „Kankuro? Pojď s námi." A protože Temari nevynikala zrovna něžností či jemností, vytáhla oba bratry hrubě z křesel a odvlekla je protestující na terasu. Budoucí tchán a tchyně pozorovali Temariino počínání s mírnými obavami, zda podobnou něhou nepočastuje i jejich syna.

V relativním soukromí terasy byli oba mladíci postaveni na nohy. Temari si založila ruce v bok a propálila je vražedným pohledem. Gaara se ošil. Bylo to, jako když rozzuřený králíček mává zfamfrněné krajtě mačetou před čumákem a nebohý plaz zjistí, že tentokrát nemá žádná esa v rukávě a že ho ten králíček docela vážně naporcuje.

„Předvedli jste se, pánové," oznámila Temari tím nejznechucenějším hlasem, jaký mohla ze sebe vyloudit. „Mám z vás opravdu radost."

„To jsme rádi," pokusil se Kankuro o protiútok; byl však odražen výhružně zvednutým prstem, jímž mu agresivně šermovala před nosem.

„Uděláte to ještě _jednou_ a přísahám vám, že mi bude jedno, jestli se díváte…" Kankuro si vyměnil šokovaný pohled s Gaarou. S touto možností dosud nepočítali; vždycky se spoléhali na nějaký přirozený stud, který milencům zabraňoval ve vykonání onoho… hrozného aktu. „A jestli vás to ani potom nepřejde, tak si začnu psát erotický deníček a budu vám z něj pořád předčítat. Obzvlášť při setkání Rady, Gaaro."

Temari se odtáhla a změřila si je pohledem. Oba její mladší bratři se jaksi mimoděk otřásli před autoritou, kterou jí poskytovala věková převaha, jako kdyby si teprve teď uvědomili, _kdo_ jim utíral nudle u nosu. (Gaara býval svého času silný alergik a Kankuro trpěl na chřipky.) „Kromě toho, oba dva se chováte jako malí, drzí haranti, co se snaží být protivní. Zatím vám to procházelo jenom proto, že jsem si říkala, že jste vlastně docela roztomilí, ale už mi začínáte lézt na nervy." Temari se pousmála. „Kromě toho, přece byste mě nechtěli _doopravdy _naštvat, že ne?"

„Jestli jsi mohla něco s naším konáním něco udělat, udělala bys to už dávno," ozval se Gaara, kterému se změna pozic vyděrače a vydíraného pranic nelíbila.

„Říkala jsem si, že by ode mě bylo hodně nedospělé, kdybych pozvala… já nevím… jistou slečnu s bílýma očima na čaj a pověděla jí několik velice zajímavých informací ohledně mého nejmladšího brášky." Gaara zbledl. Temari se zašklebila a kula železo, dokud bylo horké. „Nedělala bych si moc starosti s přesností údajů, které by mi nejspíš nedopatřením vyklouzly, protože jsem si je asi stejně vycucala z prstu… Ale pomyšlení, že by ta milá dívka, která by mě v životě nenařkla z lhaní, věřila každému mému slovu, je _hrozně moc lákavé_… Jenom si to představ, Gaaro."

„To bys neudělala."

„Tím bych si na tvém místě tak jistá nebyla, bratříčku. Kankuro, ty se moc neškleb, na tebe taky dojde. Myslíš, že Yumiko ví o Hanako a Sen? Ne? Hm, domnívám se, že ses ani jedné z těch slečen nesvěřil s návštěvou jistého podniku v Nagoji. Věř mi, že by tě za to rozhodně nepochválily."

„Jak to víš?" vyjel Kankuro.

„Mně nic neunikne," pousmála se záhadně Temari. „Sleduju každý váš krok, každé vaše škobrtnutí a vedu si o tom záznamy." Odkašlala si. „Mám dojem, když už jsme si vyjasnili, kdo se tady chová jako kardinální vůl, že se můžeme vrátit do jídelny, kde se všem omluvíte."

Oba poražení bratři se velice neochotně odšourali zpět. Temari sledovala jejich záda, jako kdyby se chtěla ujistit, že se na poslední chvíli nerozmyslí a neutečou. Chystala se vydat za nimi, když cosi ve stínu pod okny upoutalo její pozornost. Zarazila se.

„Nara-san?"

„Bravurní," promluvil zdrsnělý hlas ze stínů a Shikamarův otec vystoupil na světlo. „Nic jiného bych od tebe nečekal. Postavila's je do latě, jen co je pravda. Přiznám se, že jsem na okamžik s nimi dokonce soucítil."

„Omlouvám se za dnešní večer. Myslím, že je zprávy zastihly nepřipravené."

„To je v pořádku. Bratr mojí ženušky se mě chystal utopit, když zjistil, že se máme brát. Když tě zničehonic spláchne obrovská vodní stěna a začnou tě všude honit přivolané kočky, zvážíš, jestli ti za to všechno ten druhý stojí." Zakřenil se a otcovsky poplácal Temari po zádech. „No, myslím, že ty už stejně patříš k nám, ať jsi v Suně nebo v Tramtárii. Pojď dovnitř, ještě tě tu pokoušou komáři. Kdo má potom vydržet tvoje nadávání, že ti ty malé pisklavé svině pijou krev…" Potom dodal: „Víš, vtipy o tchyních jsou hrozné klišé. Začal bych vtipy o snachách, co ty na to?"

Dveře za nimi se tiše zavřely.


End file.
